A Love Story Like Ours
by UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Jane Smith had been told nearly all of her life that she was unwell, delusional, crazy, even. At least her wife thinks she's sane. But why is it no one else can see her wife? AU mental hospital. Most of my favourite characters included. Warnings inside.


**A Love Story Like Ours**

**Also uploaded on under the same title.**

**Warnings: Includes sensitive subjects such as depression, PTSD, bipolar disorder, etc.**

Chapter One:

Taking in a deep breath, Jane brought a hand up to her face and itchedthe outside of her nose. She wasn't ready to open her eyes yet, it was way too early tobe awake, she decided. What was the point in waking up at all, she then thought, if she couldn't wake up to the sight of her brilliant, beautiful wife whom she now hadn't seen in just over three centuries.

A short, feminine cough interrupted her train of thought about how she would stay in bed all day and refuse to get up, no matter what anyone said. Her eyes flew open in alarm and joy when she realised she knew that cough. She was met with the sight of bare feet and red, painted nails on her grey carpet. She followed them until her own eyes met beautiful, green ones. A grin slowly spread across her face, rivalling the sultry smirk of the woman in front of her- and that was saying something.

"River," Jane whispered in delight, tears springing to her eyes which she tried and failed to blink back. "You came back."

"Of course, my love," River smirk fell into a sad smile and she moved from the chair she'd been sat on to join Jane on the bed. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better now you're here," admitted Jane as she sat up and leant against the wall behind her bed. "Where have you been? It's been three hundred years. I thought wouldn't come back."

"Well, you know me, sweetie," River said, her smirk coming back, "I get around."

"You'll stay now, though? You won't leave me again like last time?" Jane asked, a hint of vulnerability coming out.

"I promise, Doctor," said River, cupping Jane's cheek.

"I always liked it when you called me that. These lot rarely do. They call me Jane," smiled Jane.

"I like that name. I think it suits you," River joked and removed her hand from Jane's cheek only for it to be brought back up by Jane herself.

"Really?" Jane laughed as she held River's hand to her cheek for comfort.

"Yes. Jane Smith," River said aloud with a thoughtful expression, "not very realistic, I'll admit, but it really does suit you."

Jane smiled fondly at her wife before letting out a soft sigh and letting go of River's hand. The hand stayed up for a moment more as River ran her thumbs over her cheek bones, until she eventually removed it and rested it in her lap.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" River asked, sensing the change in mood.

"... How long do you think I'll have to stay here before they let me out and I can come back to you?" Jane responded.

River sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, picking at her clear nail polish. Before she had the chance to answer, however, a rapid knock cameat the door. Jane looked up to the door with wide eyes then back to River, only to find she was no longer there. Her heart(s) fell and she reached forward to feel the spot where her wife had been sitting with sadness.

"Jane? Yaz? Are you awake? It's time for your medicine," a kind voice from outside spoke.

"Yeah," Jane answered, hating the way her voice cracked halfway through.

The door handle pushed down and the door swung open seconds later. An older man with white hair and gentle features poked his head through the gap and eyed her and her sleeping roommate. He smiled when he spotted she was awake and he pushed the door open all the way, entering while pulling a metal trolley stacked with pills behind him. He deposited the trolley by the wall and turned to the girl with black hair that was clearly still asleep despite the conversation Jane had previously had with her wife. The nurse shuffled up to Yaz and gently shook her shoulder a bit in hopes of waking her.

"Yaz?" He asked and shook her shoulder a bit more. A groan came from the girl and she brought her blanket up over her head a bit more with a request for five more minutes. The nurse chuckled and shook her shoulder again. "Come on now, Yaz, wakey wakey," he said then returned to the trolley. As he expected, Yaz slowly removed the blanket from over her head and slowly blinked open her eyes,looking very disorientated.

Asthe nursewas checking the medicine and getting theirs for them, Jane got up out of bed and went over to him. He looked up from his task and gave her a warm smile.

"You were awake when I came in," the nurse noted and handed her, her medicine.

"Yeah," Jane nodded, "woke up early. Suppose I wasn't that tired."

That said, Jane lifted the small, paper cup to her mouth to take swallow the pills. Her eye immediately caught the extra person in the room, stood by the door where the nurse had come in. It was River again. She shook her head at Jane subtly, so subtle it was almost unnoticeable. Jane tipped her head back all the way and tossed the pills into her mouth before closing it. When she looked over to the door again, River was gone.

"Say 'ah'," the nurse said, drawing her attention.

Jane looked back at hi. "Ah," she repeated, opening her mouth to show him it was empty.

"Good girl," he said with a smile and gave Yaz her medicine now that she was out of bed.

"Thanks, Wilf," Yaz said and tossed the pills back, swallowing them straight away.

After checking Yaz's mouth, Wilf said his goodbyes and left. As soon as the door closedbehind him, Jane turned her back on Yaz and quietly spat her pills out into her hand and made a fist around them, making a face at the horrible taste the medicine had left. She turned around and, satisfied Yaz was occupied with making her bed, Jane went over to her own and hid the medicine in her pillowcase.

"What are you doing?" Yaz suddenly asked, making Jane startle thinking she'd been caught.

"Makin' my bed," Jane lied, making an effort to stand in front of her pillow as if Yaz could see the pills hidden in it.

Yaz gave her a doubtful look before slowly nodding her head. "Well you'd better hurry up. Breakfaststarts soon, don't wanna miss it. Even if the food here is terrible," she said with a chuckle at the end, making Jane smile. Nodding, Jane turned to her bed and got to work on making it.

A couple of minutes later, when she'd made the bed, she went over to her draws and got out some clothes. A plain white with a simple rainbow on it, long sleeve shirt, a pair of black leggings, and a simple pair of pink, fluffy socks to keep her feet warm. She wouldn't be going out of the hospital today, there was no point in putting on her shoes. She got dressed in record time and ran her hands through her short, blonde hair. Turning to Yaz, she noticed her friend was dressed and just doing up her shoelaces.

Yaz stood up when her laces were done and turned to Jane. "Ready?" She questioned.

"Yep," Jane said, feeling better than shehad when she'd woken upnow that she was dressed and ready for the day.

"Okay, let's go," grinned Yaz and headed for the door.

Jane dutifully followed Yaz out of their shared room and down the corridor. As they walked, they passed a slightly open window that she was sure wasn't supposed to be open. That's when the voices started talking, overlapping each other, and hissing harsh words. The 'better half' of them ordered her to go to the window and escape. To just leave, get out of there and find her wife. To be free. Her view of the window was blocked by a female nurse closing it before she could take any action. It seemed she wasn't the only one who'd noticed it. The voices angrily spoke over each other, telling her she'd missed her opportunity and that she should have taken it when it was offered up.

Suddenly, her arm was yanked and her heart(s) leapt into her chest. She turned to her right to see Yaz stood there, nodding in the direction of the cafeteria,Jane's arm in her hand. Nodding, Jane followed Yaz to the small cafeteria and thanked the stars when the voices faded until they were just aquiet whisper in the back of her mind.


End file.
